Crime and Punishment
by Define Me
Summary: After the battle with Tighten, Wayne demands to see Syx in the old school house. Hint of fluff!


**This will be my first oneshot, so please don't blame me for screwing something up! I'm actually slacking off right now, neglecting my other poor storiesT.T but this had to be done!**

* * *

Syx sat quietly on the cream colored couch, as Wayne had told him quite angrily to. He stared at his hands as they rested stiffly in his lap. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he tried his best not to let the soreness from the previous fight show on his face, but every now and again, a sharp pain hit him as he tried to breathe.

Suddenly, he heard various bangs and clangs coming from the "kitchen" area of the little house, before the door was forcefully opened and Wayne walked toward him, a very angry, very _hostile _expression present on his features. Syx instinctively straightened his back and tensed, preparing for whatever the former hero would throw at him as Wayne came to a stop in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!", he rose his arms in a frustrated manner. Syx was confused. Thinking about what?

"Uh...", Syx started, but he was cut off by a venom filled voice

"Don't talk! I know what you were thinking- What were you THINKING?!", Wayne knew he probably sounded like a fool. His thought's were racing and he couldn't stop them from escaping his lips all at once.

"What are you talking about?", Syx tried to keep his calm composure as Wayne began to pace before him, his hands balling into nervous fists in his lap.

"Tighten!", Wayne yelled, and Syx immediately got a shade or two paler

"Oh...", he said, looking down to the ground, shamefully.

"Yeah 'oh'! Where did he come from? What did you do!?"

"I...uh..", Syx hated the fact that he was lost for words. He didn't know _what _he was thinking. He felt lonely and meaningless without Wayne in his life. And so in hopes of making everything go back to the way it was, he'd created a monster. He sighed,

"I don't know...", he failed to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Don't give me that! What if you got hurt!? Who am I kidding, you _are _hurt!"

Syx shot his head up to glare at him, he was _not _going to be treated like some child.

"I'm fine! Why do you care, anyway?"

"What do you mean, of course I care! And, no, you're not fine, you look like you're getting ready pass out.", Wayne tried to make his tone sound teasing, but he was in no such mood.

Syx scoffed, standing up quickly, "Oh please! When have you ever cared?"

Wayne paused, then said,

"I've always cared..."

As much as Syx knew it was probably true, his emotions kept him from seeing the light.

"If you really cared, you would have helped me defeat Tighten, instead of leaving me to do it all myself...", He glared down at the ground hatefully. And even though he didn't know it, Wayne felt guilty for practically _abandoning_ the only person he'd ever called his friend. He was close to giving up his argument, when a rush of utter rage overcame him.

Syx didn't see Wayne turn toward him, hence having turned his back on him, when suddenly, he was whirled around to see fierce blue eyes. Rough hands gripped his upper arms and he made a sound of surprise as he was lifted up, only to be slammed back down harshly to the floor. He let out a sound of both intense fear and pain as the air was knocked clear out of his lungs, and he was left gasping. Scared green eyes looked up to meet blazing blue ones, and Syx tried his damn hardest to hold back pained tears as he felt his ribs crack even more from the impact.

Wayne looked into his friend's eyes, hatefully, but was then surprised by his own actions. Why had he done that? He wanted so badly to show Syx how much he meant to him, show him how special he was in Wayne's eyes. Wayne soon felt a small tremble from under him, and he looked down. Syx looked utterly exhausted as his hands gripped at Wayne's wrists loosely. He figured the adrenaline from the fight had kept him awake all these hours, but now the effects were wearing off. He fought with himself to keep conscious, he didn't want to pass out here, not in the hands of his mortal enemy, no. Suddenly, he felt Wayne's grip on him loosen as he was brought up halfway and shifted so that he rested tiredly in Wayne's lap, his head resting on his broad shoulder and his arms laying limply on his legs.

"I'm sorry...", Wayne said softly, wrapping his thick arms around his friend in a gentle hug. One palm taking both of Syx's hands and the other cupping a narrow shoulder.

"I just...I don't want you to get hurt...", though he couldn't see the other male's face, he had a feeling that Syx had already lost his battle with himself and had given into a deep sleep.

"It's silly, really", he chuckled to himself, "I've always thought of you as a little brother..."

"And, the first day we met..."

* * *

_*Apparent flashback*_

_Wayne was so busy entertaining the small class of students that he didn't even notice the bright, yellow prison bus stop in front of the schoolhouse. Or the two guards walk up to the doorway. Or the small, blue child standing there in chains. He soon looked up to see the figures, and in surprise, almost dropped the desk he had present in his hands. He set it down gently, and the other children began to look toward the door. Some giving looks of disgust, and other's looks of fear._

_The child attempted to give a kind smile, looking to the fish in his hands for encouragement. The guards soon unshackled him and walked stiffly back to the bus. When he heard it drive off, his internal fear became known as the teacher motioned him inside. She was a pretty, but simple looking woman._

_"Alright..well, I guess it's time for class to start, anyway. Children, please take your seats and we'll get going.", she said, closing her book and setting it on her desk_

_The children groaned, but hurried back to their seats, and Syx made sure to take his in the very back of the room. No one seemed to notice him, but he still felt insecure and unsafe. He'd never truly been outside of the prison before, and he greatly wanted to return to the Warden. To the inmate's that were always so kind to him..._

_Wayne watched the child out of the corner of his eye. He'd never seen anything like him before! It was oddly amazing to him, but it also made him feel the slightest bit jealous to know that there was another alien around besides him..._

_On the third day of his arrival, he had still not uttered single word. Or sound for that matter. Wayne didn't know exactly why, but he found himself getting more and more irritated with the boy every day. He seemed to have a knack for making little mistakes that ended with a huge impact, and though he was now to blame for everything, as proposed by their class, he still silently did his work without ever seeming to care. _

_The class was at a recess for the time being, however, and Wayne was determined to find the boy and make him do, at least, something. Fortunately, it hadn't taken him long, what with the actual area being so tight. The child was sitting peacefully under one of the nearby trees, a few sheets of paper and a pencil in his hands. Wayne soon made haste._

_Syx was thankful for the shady tree he now occupied, he had a small, content smile on and didn't notice when Wayne appeared in front of him, his large hands forming fists on his hips, and his chest puffed out in an arrogant way._

_"Did you steal those?", he asked accusingly, and Syx shot his head up in surprise,. Recovering, he simply shook his head._

_"Then, how'd you get them?", A wary feeling began to take over, and Syx though about not answering at all_

_"I asked?", Syx said, raising an eyebrow, curiously. _

_Seemingly not fazed, Wayne waltzed over and took an, unwelcome, seat next to him, and Syx instinctively brought his knees closer to his chest. Now feeling nervous of the silence they had condemned themselves to, the teacher yelled for them to come inside, from afar. He shot up quickly, holding the papers tightly to himself in folded arms, and ran back to the little house, apparently not noticing when the paper he'd been messing with fell from his grip and landed on the ground._

_Wayne didn't know why he was excited to make his way over to the picture and actually look at it, his natural curiosity, maybe? He was a bit surprised at what he saw, a simple, but absolutely beautiful picture of a flower. Every detail was correct, and it was shaded to make it look even more real..._

_The class soon sat back down and talked amongst each other. Leaving Syx to, again, make his way back to one of the corner's of the room and wait. Wayne came back inside, paper in hand, and he loomed over him, holding out the drawing._

_"You dropped this.", Wayne could see a heavy blush come across the boys features as he looked down in embarrassment, beginning to curl up closer to himself._

_"I'm sorry...", he said quietly, not looking at him._

_"Just take it..", Wayne said, hopelessly_

_Syx hesitantly took the drawing from him, and gave him a thankful smile._

_The two of them had spent a large amount of time with each other, and gradually, Syx opened up more to him. Wayne had to admit, they he'd enjoyed himself, until his social class became an issue, and just as fast as he'd welcomed him, he excluded him completely. And their relationship became worse until they no longer even shared glances._

* * *

Wayne felt his heart twist at the memories, he had been such a brat back then. He found himself gently stroking the back of his friend's neck with his thumb, close to tears of shame.

"I don't want you to think I don't care...because I do...", he was silent, as if waiting for a reply.

"If you had died today...I don't know what I would have done...I would give my life for you.", Wayne sat on the floor in silence

_Because I want you to know..._

_Loving you is my crime._

_And, hurting you is my punishment._

* * *

**God, I can feel the flames, they burn! Okay, okay so i'm not very good at oneshot's, SUE ME!T.T Real sorry if it was bad...I guess I'm just a chapter story kind of person:) Please review to let me know if there's anything I could do to make any future oneshots better, thank you3**


End file.
